justice_unleashedfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Monteiro
Liam Monteiro is one of the two main protagonists of the Justice Unleashed franchise alongside his older brother Blade Eastwood. Following the death of his father, Liam becomes a crimefighter alongside Blade and keeps the streets of the world clean of crime so that no one would have to worry about losing their loved ones. Basic Info Name: Liam Monteiro Age: 14 Species: Human Eye Color: Light Blue Skin Color: Caucasian Height: 4'6 (1.37) Weight: 50 kgs Date of Birth: January 27, 2005 Place of Birth: Miami, Florida History Liam Monteiro was born on January 27, 2005 in Miami, Florida. He has an older brother named Blade Eastwood (Formerly Benjamin Monteiro) who acts as a guardian figure for him. His father Lee was a police officer for the MDPD and his mother Hannah was an entrepeneur. When Liam was 9, his father was killed while he was trying to stop a group of armed criminals from robbing a liquor store. Following his father's death, his mother became addicted to cocaine to escape the sorrow over her husband's death. Due to this, Liam and Blade moved in with their uncle William and aunt Avery in their mansion in the more wealthy areas of Miami. Liam became a crimefighter together with Blade to avenge their father's murder and keep the streets clean of crime, while also making sure that no criminal would hurt anyone else's loved ones. Together with Blade, Liam began training to become a crimefighter before eventually completing their training in 2018. Liam and Blade are currently trying to work their way up the ranks of Miami's law enforcement ladder. Overview Personality Despite his young age, Liam is a charismatic and witty young man, who uses his wit and charisma to his advantage for negotiation and fooling his opponents. Like his older brother Blade, Liam is very considerate of other people's lifes, as he became a crimefighter to protect the lifes of innocent people and to keep the streets clean of crime. Liam also holds high values in wisdom, and when he is at school, he can usually be found in the library when he is not in class, and when he is at home, he can usually be found reading a book. Like Blade, Liam shows disgust for racism, misongynism, bigotry, xenophobia, homophobia and any other form of discrimination and will stand up for any victim of such discrimination. In combat, Liam prefers to play a supporting role, in which he assists anyone in combat with his gadgets, but if he needs to, he will also play an offensive role. Like Blade, he is able to keep his cool in combat, but unlike Blade, he isn't angered by any disgusting remarks made towards him or his loved ones, so seeing Liam angry in or outside of combat is very rare. Appearance Liam is a Caucasian human with light blue eyes and a blonde faux hawk hairstyle with sideburns standing at 4'6 (1.37m) tall and weighing 50 kgs. He has an average build and has no facial hair. Liam is usually seen wearing a red polo shirt over a long sleeved white shirt along with stonewashed blue jeans and white sneakers, as well as white fingerless gloves on his hands. Relations Relatives Lee Monteiro (Father, deceased) Hannah Monteiro (Mother) William Vance (Uncle) Avery Vance (Aunt) Blade Eastwood (Older brother, close) Friends Dave Young (Friend/Butler) Neutral TBA Enemies TBA Equipment Weapons TBA Gadgets TBA